


Виртуальный мембер-ай

by donemon



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: В JE провели сетевую игру. Все онлайн.





	Виртуальный мембер-ай

Площадь Центральная, полдень. Солнечно, людно. Изредка проезжают экипажи знати. Торговцы зазывают к своим лоткам прохожих, пока воришки не обчистили их карманы.

\- Черепаха!

\- Череп?

\- Какая приятная встреча!

\- Взаимно.

\- Ты тут проездом или на отдыхе?

\- На работе.

\- Да что ты говоришь?

\- Не расслышал? Могу повторить.

\- Ну, зачем же так грубо...

\- Ко... Череп, ты мне мешаешь.

\- Буквально два слова, братишка. Два слова, и я от тебя отстану.

\- Ну?

\- Что. Ты. Делаешь. На моей территории.

\- Работаю, говорю же.

\- Черепаха!

\- Парни, вы бы отошли с людного места, ага? За разборками - в подворотню! И живо, пока я ничего не видел.

*

Новостное сообщение: "Сегодня ровно в полдень глава Купеческой Гильдии объявил о пропаже единственной дочери. Наемнику, нашедшему беглянку, предлагается премия в виде трех тысяч золотых или двух ступеней Служебной Лестницы (на выбор)".

*

Переулок "Задворный", четверть первого пополудни. Вдоль стен шныряют крысы, под ногами хлюпают грязные лужи, в которые впадают многочисленные зловонные ручейки.

\- Ну и какого, эээ... Зачем ты меня сюда притащил?

\- Хочешь попасться страже? Валяй. Но сначала я тебя стукну по макушке вооон тем камушком, чтобы ты забыл, как я выгляжу.

\- Слушай, мне правда некогда. У меня заказ.

\- Это моя территория, ты не можешь брать по ней заказы.

\- Заказчик живет на моей улице.

\- И что ты тогда забыл на моей площади?

\- По ней проезжает заказанный, а площадь - лучшее место для засады. В уставе Наемников написано, что охота возможна на любой территории города, и плевать, кто владелец.

\- С разрешения, дубина! С разрешения владельца!

\- Я думал, за этим дело не станет.

\- Даже если мы лично знакомы, это еще ничего не значит!

\- Кхм, Череп...

\- И если я рекомендовал тебя в Гильдию, это все равно ничего не значит!

\- То, что мы живем в соседних домах, вместе росли и вообще почти братья, тоже ничего не значит, я уже понял. Тебе чего надо-то?

\- Ты должен спросить разрешения на охоту на моей территории.

\- Я чувствую себя идиотом, но будь по-твоему. Череп, позволь мне охотиться сегодня в час пополудни на Центральной площади.

\- А что мне за это будет?

\- Ну, ты совсем обнаглел... А что ты хочешь?

\- Приготовишь мне ужин сегодня?

\- Ты меня иногда просто поражаешь. Ладно, договорились.

\- Заметано! Кстати, кого тебе заказали?

\- Купца Момо.

\- Чего?!

\- А что такое?

\- Момо - мой заказчик! Я планировал охоту на вечер. Как он мне заплатит, если ты его убьешь?

\- Подумаешь, проблема... У меня сроки не поджимают, я его и завтра прихлопнуть могу.

\- Сойдет! Сегодня ночью получу свои, хе-хе, кровные, а потом хоть на куски его пили.

\- И много он тебе платит?

\- Три сотни золотых, пятьдесят авансом.

\- Ха! Мне за него дают четыреста. Правда, аванс такой же...

\- И кто это такой щедрый?

\- Его конкурент, Клык. Хотя у него уже девять ступеней, он бы и без моей помощи Момо не проиграл. Эй, Ко... эм, Череп, о чем задумался?

\- Знаешь, братишка, давай-ка вернемся на площадь, посидим в кабаке, обсудим наши с тобой проблемы...

\- Какие еще у нас вдруг проблемы?

\- Скорее всего, финансовые. Момо мне заказал Клыка. Забавно, да?

*

Кабак "Темные делишки", час пополудни. Столы прячутся за ширмами, на стенде "Они на примете у стражи" висят довольно точные портреты постоянных посетителей.

\- Я свои деньги терять не хочу.

\- Я - тем более.

\- Значит, надо как-то придумать, как и птичку съесть, и в навоз не влезть.

\- Ты как всегда поэтичен.

\- Какой есть.

\- Завидую твоей подружке. Ты ей, небось, такие любовные поэмы сочиняешь...

\- Заткнись.

\- Чем вдохновляешься? Фотографией скотного двора?

\- Или ты говоришь исключительно по делу, или будешь свой панцирь собирать по кусочкам.

\- Ладно. Предлагаю исполнить заказ, а плату слупить с родственников.

\- Держи карман шире! С Гильдией Наемных Убийц официальные пакты не заключают, а в суде у нас шансов нет.

\- Точно. Повяжут, как бабушкин свитер.

\- Может, сказать им, что они друг друга заказали, и потребовать прибавить плату?

\- Проблема от этого никуда не денется. Разве что взять деньги вперед и убить их с чистой совестью?

\- Сомневаюсь, что они такие уж идиоты. Никто тебе не отдаст деньги заранее.

\- Тогда сказать им, что заказ выполнен, забрать свою плату, а затем убить.

\- Ну уж нет! Я уже на четвертой ступени Лестницы. Это тебе бояться нечего - утопят, да и все. А у меня еще и все имущество отберут.

\- За что?

\- За обман. Качество работы проверяет Гильдия, а не заказчик, и если что не так...

\- Понял, понял. Вот только что же делать?

\- Нуууу, остается одно: сообща прикончить Момо, а плату за него поделить на двоих.

\- Черт. Ладно. Все равно другого выхода нет... Но ты за это идешь со мной по магазинам!

\- О-кей! Эгей, разносчица! Пива нам!

*

Новостное сообщение: "Сегодня в четверть второго пополудни на Купеческую Гильдию напали трое наемников в масках. Были убиты купцы Клык, Лис и Момо. Глава Гильдии Наемников отказывается выдавать имя заказчика, но обещает примерно наказать виновников. Правитель города выражает соболезнования семьям погибших".

*

\- Он выражает соболе-е-езнования! Тьфу! - Коки с раздражением захлопнул крышку ноутбука и сунул его в сумку. - Сдохли наши заказы. А ведь я был даже согласен на жалкие две сотни золотых...

\- Коки, кончай ныть. - Камэ возлежал на единственном в гримерке диване - пузом на подушке, щекой на клавиатуре своего ноута и даже не сняв уличных сандалет - и был благодушен и умиротворен. - Последний, что ли, заказ? Тем более что аванс у тебя никто не отберет.

\- Чтоб ты знал, за каждые три сорванных заказа снимают ступень Лестницы!

\- Мне это не грозит, у меня по нулям.

\- Ага, спасибо, что поддержал в трудную минуту, друг!

\- Не за что, обращайся в любое время.

\- Пф!

Коки попытался компактно сложить ноги и все-таки поместиться в окнонном проеме, но подоконник был слишком узким для таких маневров. Камэ с интересом наблюдал, не делая попыток освободить для друга хотя бы часть диванного пространства. Грохнула дверь, и в гримерку ворвался злой, как сто чертей, Рё.

\- Камэ! - с порога заорал он. - Какого, блин, дьявола?!

\- Что такое? - лениво протянул Камэ. - Что я опять натворил, пока лежал тут и пытался не погибнуть от жары?

\- Я нанял тебя убить Мацумото! На кой ляд ты убил и меня тоже?!

\- Эээ, Рё, - осторожно начал Камэ. - Насколько я вижу, кровавых пятен на твоей одежде нет...

\- Кадзу, не тупи, он про игру. Рё, ты же Клык, да? Я сразу догадался по отстойному никнейму.

\- Да уж покруче "Черепа"!

\- Что-то имеешь против?

\- Так, так, девочки! - возмутился Камэ. - Комплиментами обменялись, обниматься потом будете. Рё, ты чего пришел-то?

\- Ну надо же мне на кого-то выплеснуть негатив. Куда ни загляну - все уткнулись в свои ноуты, одни затылки вижу, даже наорать не на кого.

\- Во, с этим я согласен. - Коки с наслаждением почесал пятку. - Еще пара месяцев такого "виртуального мембер-ай", и мы забудем, кто как выглядит. С именами уже какая-то каша...

\- Это у тебя в черепе каша вместо мозгов, Череп! - ухмыльнулся Рё, прогулочной походкой направляясь к столу. - Это твой ноут? Не знал, что ты прешься от желтых и розовых бабочек...

\- Это Уэды, - сонно пояснил Камэ. - Но лучше отойди от его компа, он не любит, когда кто-то читает его профиль...

\- Еще бы! - Даже в голосе Рё стала слышна на редкость пакостная ухмылка. - Ваша феечка - Лея, дочь главы Купеческой Гильдии. Ого, а сколько у нее денег!

\- Дочь?! - вытаращился Камэ и даже поднял голову с клавиатуры. На щеке отчетливо проступали квадратики кнопок. - Что-то мы о Принцессе не знаем...

\- Лея?! - одновременно с Камэ восхитился Коки. - Да это же официантка в кабаке "Весенняя депрессия"! Кадзу, врубай машину, нас ждут три тысячи золотых!

\- Вообще-то, это называется читерством, - проронил в пространство Рё. - И с понятием "мембер-ай" сочетается примерно так же, как и боксерские перчатки Уэды - с вашими личиками.

\- Кадзу-тян накормит тебя ужином, - пообещал Коки, поспешно вбивая пароль для входа на сайт.

\- Ага, а Коки поведет нас по магазинам, - рассеянно добавил Камэ.

\- Заметано, - сказал Рё. Правда, его уже никто не услышал. Рё оглядел два очень сосредоточенных затылка, мысленно попросил у всех прощения и решительным щелчком мыши развернул на весь экран окно с бабочками.

*

Кабак "Весенняя депрессия", шесть часов пополудни. На столах - ярко-зеленые скатерти в белую ромашку, на стенах - подсвечники в форме черепов. На двери - огромный плакат с портретом маленького лысого старичка и подписью: "Играйте, но не забывайте о работе!".

\- Чего-чего ты хочешь?

\- Два пулемета, два пистолета с запасными обоймами и хорошую гранату.

\- Лея, ты в своем уме?

\- А, пардон, увлекся. Тогда бочку с порохом, дюжину однозарядных пистолетов и пакетик яда. Я вам тут устрою веселую жизнь...


End file.
